My Deku!
by kikkie
Summary: Izuku (Who's a girl) finds Katsuki chained up and bound. With him being bound and unable to move, the young woman takes this opportunity to make Katsuki her Kacchan for one night. Only to have it backfire...Literally! Rated M-18 for lemons! Cursing! Genderbend! And again, Lemons! Pairings include bakugou x fem midoriya! Thank you, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kikkie: I am ashamed to**_ wriet _ **this, at the same time. Somewhat proud, took me two days to**_ fininsh _ **.**_

 _Summary: Izuku (Who's a girl) finds Katsuki chained up and bound. With him being bound_ and and _unable to move, the young woman takes this_ obertunity _to make Katsuki her Kacchan for one night. Only to have it **back fire's** **...Literally!**_

 _ **Rated 18 and older for lemons, a lot of cursing and dark thoughts. Thank you and enjoy!**_

* * *

"God that was difficult, but fun I guess."

I chuckled as I walked down the hallway of my school. The tournament was over, I was heading home to enjoy a nice hot bowl of Katsudon. Mom must be waiting for me to come home by now. She will be pretty concerned when she see's my arm, but I bet she won't lose her mind so much.

Then again, she always said a lady shouldn't fight. Saying that girls are meant to be cute and smart and marry heroes instead of being one. But her opinion changed when she saw me in action and my determination to get into the school. Plus, all my female friends.

Although she did hate my costume, she thought the green and tight body suit was bad. I mean, isn't that what all superheroes females wear? Skin tight outfits that show off your body? Plus, I had the fat ass to show for it, which I hated by the way. I wish I didn't have a fat butt, but it was there and not going away.

As Kacchan said, my fat-ass is the only thing that would defend me in battle. The proceeded to call me Deku. Ugh, Kacchan, why do you have…to…be…

"Kacchan?" I asked.

There he was, in the interrogation room sleeping. Why was he chained up? Didn't he win? Oh wait, he was screaming about something on the TV. I think sensei might have chained him up or was it principle-san?

Entering the room, I heard a light snore escape his lips. From all that raging must have made him very tired, I wonder if they called his mom yet to come and get him. I hardly doubt it, they might keep him like this all night. The nurse lady was leaving for the day…and the sun is almost down…which means no one is possibly here.

No one might be here, and Kacchan is chained up.

"Oh, Kacchan…" I purred as I entered the room even more. Closing the door a bit behind me, I walked over to him and snapped my fingers. Still no response, oh well. Slowly, I remove the restraints from his elbows before moving his body a bit with the help of the chair. Once to the wall, I moved the restraints holding his hands together upwards onto the hanging hook.

With his hands restrained and his feet held in a chained lock. There was no way he could use his powers on me. I like seeing him like this. Restrained, powerless, and vulnerable. I wish I saw this of our youth…

Katsuki…one of the most vicious fighters I have ever seen…and loved. Was it a turn on that I liked to see him like this? Yes, yes it was! I have known Kacchan my whole entire life. I had admired his abs, his fire spirit, even his rock hard body. True, his words were hurtful at times, and he can be a total ass, but you can't deny the lust inside you. And that is what I had inside me. Boiling, waiting to come out to burst. And now is the time. And also, a little revenge for always calling me Deku!

"Kacchan…" I purred. With my one good hand, I lift his blue shirt up a bit, showing off those amazing becks of his. One of my fetishes is watching Kacchan workout in his backyard in the morning. Hot, sweating and shining, god it was so hot.

Pressing my hand against his ribbed abs, I saw him stir a little. But nothing yet, I wanted him to wake up already, but he didn't! So, I pressed my index finger against his belly button. Making him move and growled a bit. A second later, he opened his eyes. Didn't take him long to look down and scream. Good thing the muzzle was on him, I didn't have to hear him scream mean words at me.

"Hello Kacchan, enjoy your nap?" I asked as my hand's press and slides down against his tight skin.

"NGH!" He screamed before shaking his body violently against my body. He tries to move his hands and feet but fails to even lay a hit on me. Silly boy, this skin was so perfect.

"Sorry Kacchan, I will release you when I have my do," I tell him before leaning down. Giving his ab a nice kiss. Sucking on the skin, I allowed my lipgloss lips to suck enough skin into my mouth to bit down a bit. He tasted like liquid salt that burned the tip of my tongue, but I didn't mind. I know he was clean, so I wasn't worried much. He moans loudly at the action, allowing me to remove my lips to see a dark purple mark on his skin.

"A love bite," I told him before smiling at him. If you didn't notice that eyes were red before, you would surely notice now. He was pissed! I could even smell smoke coming from his restraints that were over his hands. But the fun was just starting…

"Oh, don't worry Kacchan. You'll be moaning soon."

I inform him before pulling his pants down. To my surprise, he didn't wear underwear under his shorts. And also, I can see why he never skinny jeans either. Holy mercy! He was packing like those guys I've seen in the porn videos. No wonder his ego is so big. And what surprised me was…it wasn't even hard yet. Relax, and remain calm…he's chained and it can hurt you. Only pleasure you.

"I see where your ego comes from," I told him with a smirk. Gently, I take his member into my hand before leaning down to kiss his soft member. Kissing his tip, I could feel his veins twitch a little at the embrace of my lips.

"I have never tried this before Kacchan, so I am sorry if you get hurt," I tell him before licking his tip. A could hear him growling louder as I lift his member up. Licking the sides oh skin, I traced the twitching veins with my tongue.

The skin of his manhood begins to tighten. Slowly, it begins to stand up proud and strong as a skyscraper. And oh my heavens, it was huge! The tip of his length was near to his belly button, with the size of his meat behind nearly as big as a sausage my mom makes.

"Oh my, didn't take long to get you hard." I purred as I run his member. I am glad he's enjoying this, even though he's chained. But how else would I have had this moment? To have him be my first. I won't lie, I know he doesn't like me. But if we share this moment, I know I can cherish it for the rest of my life.

Without hesitation, I removed my hand from his member before removing my clothes. It was extremely difficult to do with a broken arm, but I managed. As I did this, I could see his red eyes following my good hand. How it slides off every clothing from my body, giving him a show as I exposed my birthing suit to him. Once done, I throw the last of my clothing into a pile that was located on the table. When I looked back to him the last time, I saw his face was red as an apple.

"Do you like my body?" I asked him as I exposed my self to him. Pressing my chest against his member, allowing his sensitive skin to push against my breast. To feel my heart beat as I did his twitching. I wonder if he was as nervous as I was?

"Ngrh!" He growled over his mussel. I didn't know what he said, but I could guess he cursed me out. All I did was chuckle before bending over. Bending my behind to his manhood, I begin to rub my butt cheeks against his cock. This is what I got from the porn videos.

"Okay…" I muttered. With a small sigh, I move his mand hood to my hole. My virgin hole was about to be deflowered by him. By force, I know, but I wanted it so bad. I am a horrible person, doing this to my childhood friend, but I can't stand it. I deserve to be Kacchan's first, or if anything, he should be my first. I know after this he will hate me forever, but I need to feel him at least once inside me.

"Here we go…" I told him before letting him slide into my womanhood. I could actually feel him deflowering me! Stretching my insides, allowing me to take him in deeper. It felt amazing, now I know why those girls on those video's moan so much. Even though it hurt a bit, I could barely notice with all the pleasure and my heart beating at a fast rate. I could be exploded right now and have no regrets!

"Oh, Kacchan!" I moaned louder. His cock feels amazing inside me! It is so big and thick that it makes my mind go blank. I wonder what it would be like if Kacchan and I did as a couple? Would it be hot and heavy? Or slow and romantic? I don't care! What matters is feeling him now in the present and-

 ** _*BOOM*_**

"Huh?"

I heard a loud explosion. Looking down…I saw pieces of metal hit the floor. Some of them were even melting…Oh no.

"You little horny cunt…" He growled. Slowly turning my head, I saw the eyes of a demon staring down at me. Quickly, I tried to run away from him. Only to be stopped by his foot tripping me to the ground. I fell straight on my face with my butt in the air! I was so ashamed of myself when I lifted my head up.

"You fucking little whore…" He growled at me. Standing over me with his manhood still hard and even leaking a bit. He's like a villain preparing to kill me right now. Oh my gosh, what am I saying!? I deserve this! I tried to take advantage of him when he was restrained! Oh god, I deserve to be blown to pieces.

"Kacchan…I am sorry…" I spoke. But that didn't stop him. No, he bends down to me and pushes me onto my back. His face an inch from mine, gritting his teeth in anger as he glares down at me.

"Don't you fucking think about stopping!" He…wait…what?

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me you horny bitch, don't fucking stop!" He growled even louder as he moves my legs. Spreading them far apart, I could feel my area opening up a little before feeling his monster rub against my area.

"Kacchan?" I asked. Before I knew it, he grabs me by the hips then hoist me up like I weigh nothing. In a flash, I gasped at the feeling of being entered again. Only this time, he went in deeper. So deep I gasped! My hands grip his shoulders, my nails dig into his skin as my body tries not to tense up.

"Fuck…Deku…" He moans before lifting me up, then dropping me down. Up, down, up, down, faster, slower, faster, slower! His cock, if I thought it was big before I was wrong!

Moving my hips forcefully, he made my body bounce on his cock so much my eyes started to move to the top of my head. It kept moving inside me, rubbing against my inner walls, practically stabbing my sensitive organ like it was a target that needed to be attacked over and over again.

"I feel weird…" I moaned. And I did, my area started to twitch and act up. I never felt like this before, it was scary! I was scared, but thrilled at the same time! I wanted it to stop, at the same time, I didn't! I wanted this, but I couldn't handle. Oh god, I think I am going to lose my mind after this!

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Deku!?" He growled. Leaning his butt out a bit, he positions himself so that he could thrust further into me. My hands press against the wall in front of me as he thrust forward. If I didn't hold on, my body fell over.

The way he was thrusting, I think I could fly at this point, or be thrown into the ceiling. Keep going Kacchan! Don't you dare go slow! It's amazing, keep going!

"I can see from your face your enjoying this! You like being violated like the slut you are! Don't you!?" He asked me in a huff and deep breathes. And he was right, my eyes were up and my mouth was wide open. Taking deep breathes, trying to remain here before my body loses realization.

"I am…" I moaned before looking down at him. Without realizing it, I lean down and kissed him. I kissed him! With the last of my goal in my head, I kissed him before finally giving into the pleasure. It was a sweet kiss, one without a tongue. Our lips combining into one, feeling each other's emotions. It was as wonderful just like those books I read said. Sadly, the kiss was short.

Kacchan reaches from my hip to my shoulders, then violently turned me onto my back. He lays his entire body onto my small figure, allowing his monster of a cock to slide all the way down to its limit. I know it hit its limit before I felt the tip slowly rubbing against my womb. His balls rub against my butt. His rock hard chest presses down onto my breast, I could feel his heart beat against mine in a way. I felt us both beating at the same rate, it was amazing. Then finally, before he thrust into me again, he leans down and pressed his lips against mine.

Tongue sliding into my mouth, it wraps and tastes my pink skin. I stare deep into those red eyes of his, not looking anywhere else as he thrust into me again. My back arches a bit, wanting him to go more in me. I couldn't help but tremble at all the sensations that were happening to me at once. Heartbeats, kissing, his soft red eyes, and cock thrusting into my womb.

I couldn't help it! I think I gave in after that! My walls tighten around him a member, refusing to let go when he slides out. My legs wrapped around his back, pushing my heels down as he thrust into me, making him move faster inside. Oh, I can feel it too! The veins on his cock, it was twitching, I think he might have been close to his limit.

"Deku…" He moaned, snapping me from his gaze. His crimson gaze that blinded me so much that I didn't even notice out tongues separated.

"Kacchan…"

"Tell…what kind of child…would a Deku like you and a Hero like me make?" He asked me. It didn't take long for me to snap out of my fantasy. He wanted to impregnate me! I move my legs off him to get away, but all he did was lay on me before thrusting harder. Oh god, it felt amazing! My body starts to shake from the feeling.

"Kacchan!" I moaned loudly. My arm wraps around him as my broken arm laid there.

"Do you want my kids Deku? You want them?" He asked me.

"I do…but not now…" I moaned. I looked straight into those eyes of his before saying:

"I want them in the future when you and I are heroes. I want to be strong enough…to protect our children…because I know… they will be special like you…and me…"

I tell him. In a flash, his eyes turn to that of anger. His member becomes bigger and bigger, even vibrating a bit. I wonder if this was his powers? He leans down a bit and kisses me in full rage. Forcing his tongue down my throat in as he thrust into me hard. The kiss was long but nice. I couldn't help but moan while I moved my face up, deepening our kiss. I think he was going in so deep into me that we were going to one soon. Sadly he separated from me, leaving my tongue hanging out for more.

"Fuck you…" He growled. "Fuck you Deku…how fucking dare you act this cute! You come in here and violated me, then start acting like wife material!? Do you really think I can ignore you when you're like this!? You fucking cunt!"

"Kacchan…" I spoke in a low and somewhat frightening voice. Was he about to explode on me?

"Promise me…" He growled. Lifting my legs a bit, then set them on his shoulders. Leaning down, my body begins to lift a bit up as he hovers over me.

"You know in this position, the chances of you getting knocked up are about 70%." He tells me. "And since your so young and bright eye, that chance increases by 30%."

"What?" I asked. Before I knew it, he was ramming his length back into me. And I knew in my heart, that it was practically poking my womb so much it twitched! Oh god, he was right! I can feel my womb begging for his cum! I could feel it welcoming him! Dear god, my body was betraying me!

"I don't want kids yet!" I shouted at him. But this made him go faster. He wanted to impregnate me! He wants me to carry his seed! It was a dream come true, but not now! I wanted to be a hero first before anything!

"Kacchan…please…." I begged him. My body had given up at this point, I couldn't even punch him off my body because it was enjoying itself. I give up, Kacchan going to knock me up! And my body is welcoming it! This is my fault, I should have never unchained him. This is punishment for my dark thoughts.

"I give up…" I moaned. Looking once again to into those crimson eyes of his, full of rage and hate. I wonder what our kids would look like at this point too. Green haired, red-eyed boy-girl with my freckles and his attitude…would be so cute.

The sounds of our skin slapping together sank into my skull. My body goes a limp as my lower area's held up to support his thrust. I dreamed of losing my virginity to Kacchan on our wedding night, but this will do as well. Because after this, I know in my heart we'll finally be together.

"Kacchan…I love you." I moaned one last time for this night. For it was the last words to set him off. With a loud grunt, he moves his body a bit before removing himself from my gaping hole. A quick withdraw that ended in white sticky liquids on my stomachs.

"Kacchan?" I asked before he falls back on his back. Puffing and huffing, his chest slowly goes up and down while his manhood stayed up proud and tall. I must admit, he had a lot of energy for his youth, I wonder if he was a virgin?

"I hate you…" He growled. "Why do you have to be so fucking adorable!? Dammit, Deku!"

"I am sorry. When I saw you chained up I couldn't help myself." I told him. Turning myself over, I crawled on all fours towards him. Once close, his right arm snatches me by the waist to hold me close to him. Practically laying on his chest, I blush ear to ear at the thought of what we looked like right now. Why was he so warm? Eh, felt nice.

"Your such an idiot Deku."

"I guess I am."

"But you're my idiot now I guess."

"I…wait, what?"

In a swift flash, I found myself underneath him again. His red eyes glaring down at me, preparing to strike, while his member rubbed against my stomach. It was still wet and hard…

"You heard me! If you think that after this you can go out and screw, date or hang out with another guy, your wrong! Your mine now!" He growled, and all I could say this point was…

"Okay." Told him before giggling. He then leans down to kiss me, but stops to look at the door…it was cracked a bit open. Was someone watching us?

"Hello?" He growled, but no response. So, he hoists his hand up and shot the door. Only to reveal the empty void of nothingness that lurked around us.

"I guess it was just the wind." I chuckled.

"Yea." He tells me before looking down at me. With a quick smirk, he leans down and gives me a peck on the lips before saying four words that would make me forever his:

"I love you Deku."

* * *

(Outside of the room)

Two pairs of shoes and gloves that hanged by the side of the opened door slowly rises to the air. The objects then slowly float away.

* * *

 ** _Kikkie: You all know who that was at the end ;)_**

 ** _Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review,_** second ** _chapter won't be up soon. This will not be a series, but a short_** three part ** _story. Again, please review and tell me what you think, and have a lovely day!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, your joking!?"

Eijirou and Mina shouted in shock at the news given to them in class. A group surrounds the desk of the floating clothes that rest on the body of Hagakure. The young woman nods her head, even though her classmates can't see it, at the question her fellow friends asked.

"They had sex and everything! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Hagakure said.

"The had sex in the interrogation room, do they know how many germs alone are on the floor there?" Tenya asked, only for his friend to say:

"I hardly doubt they cared if they were doing it," Mineta said before blushing a bit.

"Sex…those two…with Katsuki…gross…" Ochaco muttered. "What is wrong with Izuku? Katsuki is a jerk, are you sure you saw correctly Hagakure?"

"Yes, I was heading over to the Recovery Girl office when I saw her walking towards me. I was going to say high, but she didn't see my clothes in the dark I guess. So she went into the room and…well, took advantage of Katsuki. Then the situation turned and he took advantage of her. It was strange, seeing them go at it, I nearly bleed to the ground. Katsuki sensed me too, but I was able to avoid him. Although he nearly killed me when he attacked the door."

"Oh, wow. This is not what I expected to hear after coming back from my two-day break." Shoto said. "I don't know if I should feel disgusted or confusion."

"Its common sense if you think about it," Asui says. "Izuku is the only one who talks about Katsuki in a positive way. Even though he's a jerk, she still likes him very much."

"What does she see in him?" Ochaco asked in disgust. "He's an hair headed fuck-boy!"

"Wow, that's the first time I heard you curse," Mina said.

"Well, it's the truth. And you all know what's its like to date, someone." Ochaco says.

"Uh…" Eijirou response, making the brown haired girl roll her eyes a bit before saying:

"The people you date you become. If Izuku stays with him long enough, she'll become mean and cocky!" Ochaco says with a worried expression.

"I hardly doubt that…to be…" Tenya said before realizing what she meant by it. "Oh god, we must put a stop to this madness!"

"Wait, what?" Eijirou asked.

"Izuku is a sweet and innocent girl, if she dates Katsuki for too long, she'll become a bitch!" Tenya shouted.

"And speaking of the two lovebirds…" Asui spoke. "Where are they?"

The frog-like super asked her classmates as she looks over to the empty desks at the end of the room. The rest of the group looks in shock before thinking the worse. And sadly, their thoughts weren't too far off from what was actually happening.

"Why are you standing there?"

Shota asked his students as he sets up his lesson for the day. Tenya points to his friend's empty seat's. Giving the teacher a hint on what he wanted to ask:

"Oh, Izuku arm is still bad. And Katsuki decided to stay home to take care of her, on their parent's request." Shota explained. In a flash that was too quick to even see, half the classroom bolt out of the room. Shota just stared at the opened door in amazed on how fast those kids had just run.

* * *

(Izuku home)

"Your skin is soft and your hair smells like happiness."

Katsuki purrs as he moves his hands under the arms of his green hair lover. The young female sitting between his legs smiles as she lays back and watches her video game character fight Katsuki. The young woman girl was wearing a dark purple PJ top and black panties. While Katsuki wore the bottom pair of the top, which barely stayed around his waist.

"And I am kicking your butt." She giggled before her character swings an ax to his character. "This is an interesting game. What's it called?"

She asked, not realizing that Katsuki character kicked her's off the battleground. Making Izuku lose the fight. Weirdly enough her character reappeared on the screen. Stripping her clothes in front of Katsuki's character. Izuku face turns a deep red before looking up at Katsuki.

"Is this…"

"Yep, sit back and enjoy a preview of you in the next minute," Katsuki muttered before watching his character have fun with her character in the most Hentai way ever. Izuku found herself blushing at the sight of this, although she was trying to keep her cool.

"I think its time for a nap…" Izuku says before standing up. Katsuki smirks a bit as she rises. Once on her feet, he swung his hand to her behind, making a loud slap sound when his hand made contact with her bottom. Shockingly, Izuku didn't find this disgusting, but rather rousing. And Katsuki saw this.

"Oh, like it when I hit that bubble ass of yours?" He asked the girl. With a light chuckle escaping her lips, she drops the controller to the couch before sprinting to her bedroom. It didn't take Katsuki long to figure out what she was doing. With a loud BOOM, he chases after her. All the way to her bedroom. And just before she could close the door, Katsuki blows it wide open.

"You need to be quicker than that Deku." He purrs to her before entering the room. Grasping her cheek into his hand, he then pulls her into a hot heated kiss that made her legs wiggle. When their lips separated, she couldn't help but tug at the strap of his pants. Giving them a light tug, she gives the blonde male a seductive look that even an air-head jerk like him couldn't refuse.

"Naughty Deku aren't-

"IZUKU!"

The sound of multiple voices fills her home. Making the two teens look around the corner to see their classmates in the green haired girls home. They all had worried expressions, even Asui. Izuku groans a bit as she sneaks back into her room to put on some bottoms. Katsuki, on the other hand, had different ideas. Such as, blowing up his girlfriends living room…literally.

(10 minutes later…and after one fire incident)

"MY LIVING ROOM!"

Izuku shouted at her boyfriend when she saw not only half her furniture destroyed. But literally small torches of fire on the ground, with a broken TV, half her friends injured, and the front door gone. Just gone, she didn't even know where it was!

"I think I might have overdone it…" Katsuki muttered as Izuku begins to panic even more.

"My mom will be home in five hours! Kacchan!" Izuku squealed at her boyfriend as she flaunts around, trying to figure out what to do. Katsuki, on the other hand, was glaring at the intruders that interrupted his play time with his new girl.

"What the fuck are you fuck-tards doing in Izuku's house!? Are you trying to piss me off!?"

"Why are you in her house?" Shoto asked, making the blonde blush a little before growling.

"Because her mom wanted me to watch her. In case you have forgotten, her arm is broken!"

"Then why are you two wearing matching clothes?" Asui asked as she points to his pants and Izuku shirt. Sweat was beginning to flow down Katsuki's head, and it wasn't nervous sweat, it was anger sweat. Quickly, before he destroyed more parts of her house, she places a hand on his stomach. Making him calm down to look at her.

"Calm down Kacchan, there is no need to destroy what's left of my house." She tells him, calming the bomb powered demon down a bit. Katsuki became so calm that he actually closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of his stomaching begins rubbing.

"What the hell am I watching?" Shoto asked.

"And why didn't you do that when he threatens to kill us?" Tenya asked as Katsuki lets out a weak yawn. Once he was calm, and his sweat was no longer visible, Izuku sighs before removing her hand.

"Okay, now that your calm, I would like to say…GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I PEE IN YOUR SODA!" Izuku shouted at everyone. Making all the students look at her with widened eyes of fear, and also confusion.

"But babe I-NO!" Izuku shouted at the blonde.

For the first time ever, everyone in the room saw something that they cannot unsee…Katsuki regretting something he did. And it wasn't that normal regret, where he appears sad for two seconds and then gets angry. No, he was sad! He was so sad he looked down at the ground with puppy eyes and a broken heart. For the first time ever, Katsuki was yelled at and he didn't yell back! It was a heartbreaking moment…for only a few.

* * *

Kikkie: Hehehehehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

"LISTEN UP FUCK-TARDS AND COCK-BLOCKERS!"

Katsuki shouted at the large group of kids in the classroom. Katsuki was pissed, and more pissed off than his usual pissed. Like everyone sensed him slowly going to the villain side of the world pissed.

"Katsuki, I know your upset…" Tenya says as he tries to calm the blonde down, but was stopped by a loud explosion near the window of his classroom.

"FUCK YOU!" Katsuki shouted. "Izuku hasn't talked to me in three days! Even after getting her housed fixed before her mom came home."

"Wait, how did you fix her house before her mom got home?" Ochaco asked.

"I paid Momo to create something to fix it. My whole entire fucking savings by the way!" Katsuki growled as he felt the emptiness of his pocket's. "But that doesn't excuse's the fact that you assholes ruined our day!"

"Last I checked, you're the one who blew that room like a condescending jack-ass," Shoto told the blonde. Smoke begins to rise from Katsuki's head. His mind fills with anger at the words that came out of the red/white head male. Only to be calmed down when Izuku came walking into the room with Mina and Asui with her.

Turning around to look at her, he runs over to the green haired girl and hugs her tiny frame. The tall blonde male hugging the green haired girl was a shocker to everyone in the classroom, even Shota! He accidentally dropped his pen in shock at the sight. Izuku blushes at the feeling of his warmth wrapping around her body.

"Hello, Katsuki." She tells him before kissing his cheek. Separating from her, he looks down at the green haired girl who was smiling at him.

"Look Izuku! I am so sorry!" Katsuki shouted at the girl. Sending waves of shock to every living creature in the room that was watching the two. The mere sight of Katsuki acting like a loving creature nearly sent a cold shiver up Shota's spine. It was so terrifying that even Toshinori could sense the shivers.

"What the fuck was that?" Toshinori asked his assistant as he looks around his office.

"It is okay Katsuki. Momo told me what you did, it was very thoughtful. My mom didn't even find out what the house was destroyed…not yet at least." Izuku chuckled before setting her bag down onto her desk. She then looks over to Katsuki again and gives him one last smile before taking her seat. Katsuki was about to sit next to her but was stopped when Tenya took the closest seat near Izuku. This resulted in getting his face blown up in the process. After he was gone, Mina took the seat. Katsuki at this point was debating whether or not to the dark side and murder everyone. No seriously, he was and it was not a pretty sight.

Luckily, when the class was over and lunch hit, Izuku practically jumped over Mina and hugged Katsuki. Taking a seat on his lap, she wraps her arms around his chest as she presses her ear to his heart.

"Bumb…bumb…bumb…" She spoke.

"What are you doing Deku?" Katsuki asked the girl.

"I wanted to see if your heart was beating as fast as mine. Now I know you're wanting me as much as I want you." She tells him before removing her face from his chest. His face was bloodshot red and he was sweating. He was sweating to the point that his jacket felt like a heater and he hated it.

Walking over to her desk, she bends over to her book bag and begins to pull out her lunch and an extra box. As she did this, small parts of her underwear begin to show. Katsuki didn't mind the view, but what he did mind were the assholes staring at his girlfriend's ass.

"Talk about a tight ass." Hanta whispers to Eijiro as he zooms in on Izuku's behind. Once he had a perfectly clear view, his phone burst into flames. Making the young man scream before throwing his device out the window of the classroom. Izuku, with her lunch in hand, stares confusedly at the sight of the two males running out the classroom.

"Huh, I wonder what happened?" She asked herself before looking back at Katsuki, she saw the blonde just typing away at his phone. Shrugging her shoulder's a bit, she walks over to Katsuki and takes a seat next to him. Once close, he doesn't hesitate to pull her back into his lap as she sets the food down.

"You're so romantic." She chuckled. Katsuki couldn't help but blush at her words as she opens her lunch box. Revealing a large amount of food for both her and Katsuki to eat. With a sandwich on hand, she presses the delightful dish towards his mouth. The raging blonde does not hesitate to open his mouth to eat her delicious food, only to stopped when Toshinori came running into the room. His head turns straight to Izuku and Katsuki eating in the corner. Eye's widening, he falls to the ground with his hand on his heart and a single tear falling down his cheek.

"No...Izuku...don't be with him..." He muttered. "He's a monster..."

"Mr. All Might?" Izuku asked. Within a flash, the older blonde stood up from his seat and charges at her. With a bright green light nearly blinding everyone, Izuku was blinded to stop the older male from grabbing her elbow and running out of the classroom. Leaving a dazed and confused Katsuki in the room. This remained for a small bit, for soon the blonde was filled with rage that no man or woman could understand. And what was worse, that rage was going straight after the man he considered a hero to him, his entire life. Now, he was an enemy that shall be destroyed...or had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Kikkie: The next chapter might be the next. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

(Toshinori Office.)

"What did he do to you Izuku!?" Toshinori shouted at the small figured girl as he paces back and forth in his office. The green haired girl looked both confused and scared.

"Uh, what is wrong with Katsuki and I dating?" She asked her elder. The blonde male falls to his knee's with tears running down his cheeks.

"Why not fall in love with Shoto? He comes from a house of heroes! He controls both ice and fire! Why not date him!?" Toshinori asked. "Why!?"

"Um…why does everyone, not like the idea of us being together? Kacchan loves me!" Izuku tells her teacher/ father figure in her life.

"It's not that I don't like the idea of you two being together…I just don't want you to be anything like him." Toshinori cried. Making Izuku sighed at his words.

"Look, I know Katsuki has future villain written all over him…"

"And possibly future psychopathic killer," Toshinori responded in shame.

"But he's a sweet kind man. I feel as if I give him enough love, he would be nicer." Izuku said, before her teacher could say anything, Katsuki kicks the door open in anger. Sweat covered, eyes blood shot red and teeth gritted, Katsuki was full of rage and anger beyond that of god comprehension! Behind him was his fellow classmates, all trying to hold him down…well, except for Shoto. He was curiouse to see where this would lead to too. He even bought himself a soda to enjoy while watching the show.

"THIS. IS. BULLSHIT!" Katsuki shouted in anger before blowing the whole room up. No, seriously, he literally blew up an office that was qirck proof. And shockingly, no one died…expect Izuku's clothes. Leaving her in her underwear. Toshinori removes his jacket from his body and wraps the small girl in the clothing.

"Katsuki…" Izuku muttered as she wipes the burnt ashes from her face. Katsuki sighs at the sight of the young girl wrapped in a jacket.

"Baby!" He shouted before running over to hug her. "I though a villain came into the school and kidnapped you!"

"Kidnap me? In the school?" Izuku asked the blonde. "Also me? You do realize I beat your ass, right?"

"Don't remind me…" He growled at her, ashamed at the fact that she was right. Seconds laters tears begin to form in his eyes. It wasn't clear at first, or maybe she just didn't realize what she was seeing, but they were there. Falling down his cheeks in broad day light.

He was actually worried about her! Fear of losing her! The emotion was so real that even Izuku felt it.

Looking past her boyfriend, she saw her friends and classmates staring at her. Giving her worried looks of fear and hopelessness. She knew ell that they didn't like the thought of her dating Katsuki, and it angered her.

"Okay, I have had enough of this!" Izuku shouted. "I know you are all worried about me! And I know Katsuki's an asshole! But we love each other dearly!"

"Izuku, he's mean and abusive!" Ochaco shouted. "Your so much better than he is!"

"Enough!" Izuku shouted. "I know what he is…but I fell for him years before he became an asshole."

"Hey!" Katsuki shouted. Only to be silenced when Izuku gave him a fiery glare. One that nearly made him shit his pants. She then looks back to the group and growled.

"I love Katsuki! And if you all care for me, you will support me in this new relationship! Or we can no longer be friends!"

"But Izuku!" Mina shouted at her friend. Only for the green haired girl to snap.

"I mean it!" She shouted back. "I love Katsuki, and I will stand by his side."

"Izuku..." Katsuki muttered as she raises her hand to her chest.

"One of my dreams since I was a child, was to marry my prince and stand by him as we fought villians together! And if I have to give up my friends to accomplish that goal, then I will!" Izuku shouted with tears in her eyes. The room becomes silent seconds later. Although, the feeling from her words were strong.

"Izuku..." Katsuki spoke again. Slowly, he wraps his arms around the small figured girl. Holding her close, he closes his eyes and sighs.

"I never thought you could get cuter, but I was wrong," Katsuki tells her as he holds her close. His hand lay on her head, rubbing her green looks like a loving boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, my prince," Izuku said in joy. Infront of the two were heart warming, tear shedding, love shipping friends who had just recorded the adorable moment.

"My heart...it burns..." Mina shouted as tears fall to teh ground.

"I SHIP IT SO HARD!" Eijirou shouted as his tears stain the ground like a water fall.

"I call wing barrier at their wedding," Shoto respond calmly as he watches his friends and classmates cry. Shota, who has been hiding in the shaodws...or sleeping, we don't fully know, stands next to Shoto.

"So, if you are all done here..." Shota said, making everyone in the room gasp and jump at the black haired male. "I would appreate if you all go back to class. And when you're done, enjoy an hour detention...expect for Katsuki and Izuku."

"Wait! Why not them!?" Tenya shouted.

"Because you not only disrupt my class...you single handly nearly ruined my ship," Shota growled.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Katsuki muttered.

"IN CLASS NOW!" The black haired male shouted at his students. Seconds later, all the kids, including a jacket wearing Izuku, run out of the office without even looking back at the two adults. Once gone, Shota leans over to Toshinorito whispers:

"100 dollars they break up in a year," Shota whispers.

"10,000 if they get married," Toshinori whispers back. The black haired male nods his head in agreement before leaving the room.

* * *

(11 years later)

"MOMMY LOOK! IT'S DEKU!"

A small girl shouted as she points to a green haired woman body slamming a man with spikes coming out of his back. The ground beneth them cracks, leaving a large dent in the concrete. Quickly, the green haired woman jumps off the large man with spikes and gets into a fighting stance. While the large man with spikes stands to his feet. Blood dripping from his face, as his body trembles to stand up.

"Deku..." He growled at her. Only to have clench her fist up in a tight grip. She was prepared to attack at any moment, much to the villians dismay.

"You have a lot of balls..." She growled before shouting: "ATTACKING ME ON MY GODDAM WEDDING DAY! MY DRESS IS RUINED!"

Izuku shouted at the villian before pointing to the dirt covered, torn up and now revealing clothes on her body. What was once a princess themed, white and green dress was now reduced to a torn top that exposed the upper part of her lingerie bodysuit. While the bottom part was black-brown from all the attacks she had just taken. Her long hair was ruffled and in tangles with her hair extensions, making a huge mess on a two-hour hair job.

"In my opinion, you look smashing." The villian chuckled. Making Deku sigh in annoaynce before charging the villian. Before he could react and attack her, her body flashes in thin air. Disappearing for a second, before reppearing behind him. Her light green pumps stomp on the ground, digging into the rough concrete to hold her body as she performs one of her ultimate attacks.

"Detroit Smash!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. In a flash, the villian releases a horrifing scream as his body blows up in the wind. The impact of the punch was so strong, the young girl and her mother flew back because of this. Luckily, Izuku grabs them both in each arm before they could really get hurt.

"Oh my gosh!" The little girl shouted as Deku sets her to her feet. Ignoring the dirt on her dress, the little girl hugs her with all her might.

"YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" She shouts at the top of her lungs. Izuku chuckles a little at this before pulling the girl off her.

"I am sorry sweet. But I have to go." Izuku informs the young girl. Quickly, she removes herself from the herione and gasp.

"You're marrying Captian Explosion aren't you!? You're like my favorite hero couple!" She shouted.

"I think we are the only hero couple..." Deku chuckled. "But yes, we are getting married! So I need to go, be safe!"

Izuku informs the small girl before giving the child's mother a small nod. She then walks a couple of steps away from the two before jumping into the air. Landing on a nearby building roof, she runs on to before jumping again.

"Bye!" The littler girl shouted as she watches Deku jump into the air.

* * *

(Church)

"MOMMY!"

A small girl with red eyes shouted before she runs over to Deku. Her arms wide open, she jumped up into the air, then latches onto Izuku chest. The older green haired woman chuckles as she holds her daughter close as she walks over to the alter.

"Gurīnfaia, what have I said about running and jumping on me. You can hurt my back one of these days." Izuku informs the small child. But she doesn't listen to her mother, instead, she holds her close.

"Daddy is being a jerk again."

Gurīnfaia was the daughter of Izuku and Katsuki, also the god-daughter of All Might. She was born with green hair and freckles just like her mother but inherited her father's eyes and facial structure. She actually looked just like her grandmother when she was younger.

"What else is new?" Izuku chuckles at the small child. Grapping her by her waist, she tries to remove the adorable creature from her body, but can't.

"Uh, sweety, mommy needs to get married."

"NO! DON'T MARRY DADDY!" Gurīnfaia shouted as she holds onto her mother tightly. Gurīnfaia inhereted more than just her father's facial looks, she also had a horrible habit of hating her father. Which you would think is funny, until you realize that a five-year-old hating their father is a serious deal. Especially when that child inherited her parent's powers.

"Sweety, we talked about this. Momma loves you and daddy equally." Izuku chuckles.

"But I want all your love! Forget daddy!" The small child shouted before smashing her face against her mother's bust. The green haired female blushes ear to ear as she looks around the room for help. All of her family, friends and even team members were there...but none of them dare to raise a hand to the small child. If she was anything like her father, which she was, she would possibly burn them to a crisp...all but one.

"Get off your mother maggot and sit next to your grandmother!"

Katsuki growled at the child. Standing tall over the two, the handsome blonde male grips the small child by her shoulders and tries to remove her from Izuku. Only to be met with a large gust flow of fire to his face. Staining his perfect skin with soot while burning his suit in the making. When the small child was done spitting her green flames at her father, she presses her face against her mother's chest yet again. Avioding her father's angry glance.

"No! I want momma!" Gurīnfaia shouted from her mother's bust.

"Katsuki, it's perfectly fine..." Izuku tells her love, but Katsuki being himself, he grabs the small child by her arm and pulls. Izuku lets go of her child and watched in shame as her soon to be husband tries to remove their daughter from her body. Not too far behind her, sitting in the front row, was her fellow mentor/role model in life Toshinor, and next to him was Shota.

"It would seem the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree..." Toshinori chuckled.

"You better let go of your mother you shit-talking roach or else I will blow your ass off!" Katsuki shouted.

"Fuck you, you shit eating air head!" Gurīnfaia shouted at her father.

Gasp was heard left to right in the area at the sudden words that came out of the adorable little girl mouth. The small child looks around the room in shock for a second before looking up at two pairs of green eyes filled with firey anger.

"I feel as though the apple didn't even fall off the trunk," Shota muttered.

"Gurīnfaia!?" Izuku shouted at her daughter, making the small girl cover her mouth in shame. Katsuki laughs at the little girl's pain but was stopped when Izuku glared at him.

"She get's it from you, so stop it!" Izuku growled before grabbing her daughter by her collar. Quickly, she yanks the small child off her body with ease. She then walks over to the sitting rows and hands her daughter off to her mother. Gurīnfaia pouts a little as she holds her chubby grandmother by the waist. Izuku sighs before covering her exposed cleavage with her hands over her lingerie underwear.

"Alright, let's get married so that I can eat," Izuku growled at her husband. The older blonde smiles and nods at her words as he takes off his jacket. Wrapping it around her, he takes her by the hand and stands right in front of the priest.

* * *

(After the wedding)

"NOOOO!"

Gurīnfaia shouted as she tries to latch onto her mother's leg. Only to be held down by her godfather All Might. Even with her burning flame spitting everywhere, it was useless to stop her mother and father from getting into their brand new car.

"This is so pretty! Thank you Toshinori for the car and 10,000! This is the best!" Izuku shouted in glee as Katsuki gets into the car. But not before kissing his daughter goodbye for the day.

"Be good, and don't burn his house down," Katsuki tells his daughter.

"Don't come back with a child! I know how sick you are old man!" The small five years old growled.

"Shut the hell up!" Katsuki shouted back at the kid. Izuku sigh's a bit before looking at her daughter. The small child stared down to the ground with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Gurīnfaia, we will be back. It's just the weekend. We'll be home before you know it." Izuku informs the girl as she walks over to her mentor. Leaning towards him, she whispers into his ear:

"So, what's this about my power infusing with her but still have my powers?" She asked.

"I don't know. But a couple of blood samples should explain it..." Toshinori whispered back to her. Izuku nods her head before patting her daughter's tinny head. She then turns around and climbs into the car. Closing the door, she pulls the window and sticks her upper body out. Waving goodbye to her family and friends, Katsuki begins to drive away, allowing Izuku to climb back into the car with ease. Once closed and on the road, Izuku looks over to her now husband and asked:

"So...what shall we do now?" Izuku asked the blonde male. Stopping at a red light, the male looks over to her and chuckles:

"I don't know, have any idea's when we get to the hotel." Katsuki chuckles.

Bitting the top of her nail, her cheeks turn bright red as her eyes move to his zipper.

"Well, I do have a couple of ideas. And Hagakure gave me some interesting toys to play with, ones she was able to sneak out of the school..." Izuku chuckled as her eyes widen with pure lust. It didn't take Katsuki long to figure out what she was thinking.

"Oh no, I am not allowing you to chain me up again! That's how we got that bastard daughter of ours." Katsuki growled.

"You love our daughter."

"I do, but I won't be having another one."

"You say that..." Izuku says before removing what was left of her torn dress. Fulling revealing her cleavage to the older male. "What do you say now?"

She asked with a smirk on her face. The red light turns green, but Katsuki doesn't move. His red eyes were glued to the sexy figure next to him. Gripping the leather of the wheel, he bites his bottom before growling:

"Damn you, fucking adorable Deku!"

* * *

Kikkie: The end! I tried to make this like an episode, but I think I failed miserably. Anyway. the end!

Thank you for reading, please review and have a nice day!


	5. BONUS!

Kikkie: Bonus chapter! Warning, lemon scene!

* * *

"Oh, god-dammit! Why the fuck is she fatter!?"

Gurīnfaia shouted as Katsuki helps Izuku down the stares. The green haired woman sighs as she grips her husband shoulder. Standing up straight and tall, she places a hand on her now boulder like stomach while trying to not fall down the stairs.

"I am pregnant sweetie," Izuku explained with a weak smile. Gurīnfaia stomps her foot to the ground before pointing at her father. Green flames begin to form around her head till it took that shape of her hair.

"I TOLD YOU NO MORE KIDS! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GO AND MAKE MORE YOU STUPID CUNTS!" She shouted at the two. Izuku and Katsuki eyes widen at the small child's rage. She was just like Katsuki, and it scared Izuku a lot. Katsuki, on the other hand, was not having it. Letting go of his wife, he stood right in front of his daughter to scream:

"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU LITTLE SHIT! BEFORE I MAKE YOU AN ORPHAN! YOU UNGRATEFUL SPOILED BRAT!"

Katsuki shouted in anger at the little girl. Her red eyes glared straight into his for a few minutes before turning around. Katsuki watches his daughter walk past her mother, then go up to the stairs to disappear behind a corner. A second later, a loud slam was heard from the corner. When the house became silent, Izuku looks over to her husband and sighed.

"She get's it from you."

"Fuck like I care what she says, but calling you a cunt? She's luckily I am not giving her an ass whooping!" Katsuki growled. Izuku places her hand over her head in annoyance.

"Ugh, I am not sure I can bring another Katsuki into this world."

* * *

(Year ago)

"RUN!"

Izuku shouted at her friends before running for her life. Behind her, Mina, Eijirou, and Shoto, who were also running for their lives away from what appeared to be a giant boulder rolling down a cliff. No, seriously! They were actually running away from a giant rock sphere that was chasing them down the streets of their beloved city.

"Why do I feel like I am in an Indiana Jones movie?" Mina asked as she ran not too far behind from the two heroes.

"Because an asshole villain has the ability to summon boulders the size of a two-story house!" Eijirou shouted.

"Weirdest, but deadliest Quirk I have ever seen," Shoto muttered before seeing an alleyway around the corner. "Quick, turn the corner!"

"Got it!" Izuku shouted before leading the group to the corner. Just as they turned, Mina's foot was hit hard enough for the young woman to fall on her face. Luckily, her leg didn't come off. As she laid on the ground, Izuku pulls out her communicator and notice she had missed about 12 messages.

Quickly, the young woman presses the green button on her device then presses it to her ear. From the voice of her worried friend Hagakure, things weren't going so well for them.

"Izuku! Did you finish that guy with the boulder! We have a HUGE problem!"

That was the first message, the second message was from Tenya:

"IZUKU! YOUR BOYFRIEND WENT TO THE DARK SIDE! HELP US!"

"The heck?" Izuku asked as she goes to her seventh message. This one was from Asui:

"Hey…so we have a major problem. Uh, the villain we were fighting has this quick that changes a person's personality. Long story short, Katsuki, Momo, and Ochaco are destroying the city so could you help us?"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Izuku asked herself as she stares down at her the communicator. Looking over at her friend, she lets out a low sigh.

"A quirk that makes you evil…" Shoto said. "Wait, Katsuki's evil now? Didn't he already have future villain written all over him before?"

"Your friends have become evil, now is not the time for jokes!" Mina growled.

"That wasn't a joke, that was a prediction," Shoto said in a deadpan voice.

"Can we focus on the man with boulders, then make our way back to-EAT SHIT!"

A voice shouted from the sky. Looking up, the four heroes saw the man who was throwing boulder's come crashing to the ground. The sound of the now defeated villain made Izuku jump a bit, while Shoto gasped. Running out to the opening, The four heroes gasped again, only this time it was their friends.

Katsuki, Momo, and Ochaco slowly ascend to the ground with smirks on their faces. It was creepy to see Momo and Ochaco have a Katsuki smirk on his face.

"Oh look, if it isn't the runts of the group!" Momo shouted. "Hey Izuku, how does it feel knowing that your brain is smaller than your tits!"

"Momo, your half naked," Izuku responded. "And why did you beat him to the ground like that!? He could have died."

"I just wanted to give you an example of later when I start pounding that ass..." Katsuki growled before cracking his fingers.

"Wait, you're not going to attack me...are you?" Izuku asked. Only for her question to be answered by a bomb rushing her way. Quickly, she pushes her friends out of the way of the explosion. Once at a safe distance, she looks at her companions before shouting:

"Shoto! Find the villain who did this! Eijirou! Mina! keep Momo and Ochaco busy! I'll handle Katsuki!"

"Are you two going to have sex?" Shoto asked in a deadpan voice.

"We are not!"

"You say that..." Shoto muttered.

"Shoto!" Izuku shouted in annoyance.

"Fine, but remember. If you have to kill Katsuki, I will gladly marry you and raise your daughter as my own." Shot chuckled before jumping into the air.

"DEKU!" Katsuki shouted before charging the female at full speed. Shooting the ground for extra thrust, he rams his body against her small figure, pushing the two into a nearby building. When her body hits the ground, it collapsed! Causing the two to fall deeper into the ground with rubble following them. The fall was quick and painful for she landed stomach first onto rock-hard rubble. Depre soon followed after, but she was able to roll out the way before the big parts came in. Quickly getting to her knee's, she looks around for Katsuki.

Which didn't take long either? With a loud boom sound coming from her left, she twists her body to the right to see him charging at her again. Standing to her feet, she puts her hands up and braces her self for another impact. When the blonde male was in grabbing distance, she grips him by the hand then performs a body slams to the ground.

"FUCK!" The male growled as pain tingles all over his body. Quickly, she jumps onto his body and uses her weight to keep him down. Since her quirk gave her strength to fight, it could sometimes be used to harden her body and even make her heavy. This comes in handy when you are on the defense side.

Now laying on the aggressive…well, more aggressive Katsuki. The young woman sighs as she rests her face against his clothing to take a breath.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID CUNT! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" He shouted at her as she laid on him.

"Keep screaming Katsuki, your only blowing air at my butt." Izuku sighed as she relaxes her body a bit on top of him.

"All I have to do…is stay like this for a…why is he hard?" Izuku thought before looking down at what her head was laying on. To her surprise, it was his cock sticking up in his pants.

"Katsuki!?" Izuku growled at the shame before her. Katsuki, on the other hand, was enjoying the sight before him, not caring for what the woman thought.

"What, you act like you haven't seen my cock before," Katsuki responded before raising his right hand to her behind. Slamming it against the tight green torn fabric of her hero costume. A sadistic smirk grows on his face as he watches the tight skin jiggle a bit.

"Katsuki stop!" Izuku shouted, but the male underneath her didn't listen. He grips both of his her cheeks with his big strong hands. Gripping them, rubbing them before tearing the green fabric off her skin. The green haired girl gasp even louder when she felt the wind brush against her bare skin.

"No panties, you fucking slut." Katsuki chuckled.

"I was in a hurry!" Izuku shouted in shame as she tries to wiggle her butt away from Katsuki. The blonde let out a low laugh before separating her cheeks wide apart. Exposing her sanative parts to him in shame. Smiling ear to ear with his signature sadistic smile, he places his right index finger and middle finger into his mouth. Licking his fingers, coating them in warm saliva, he removes the two fingers from his mouth.

"Katsuki…what are you going to do?" Izuku asked. She then lets out a low moan sound as Katsuki rubs her clit a little with the tip of his finger. The feeling made her blush deep red, her chest begins to rise up and down as her fingers grip the side of his legs.

"What are you doing!? Katsuki!" Izuku shouted, only to scream in pleasure at the sudden insertion of his fingers into her pink flower. A green flash of lightning flashed around her waist as Katsuki moves his finger.

"Stupid Deku, I know how your body works. I know your body becomes weak when I play with your pussy!" He tells her. Thrusting his fingers into her faster, going deeper inside of her with every movement his large fingers could produce. It didn't take long for Izuku body to start trembling, nor did it take long for her walls to grip the hard flesh toying at her sensitive area's. But what made her scream was when his middle finger pushes against her g-spot. Yes, that tiny unknown flesh inside her that made her see stars. But worse, that made her body become weak. The green lighting flashed against, showing Katsuki that his methods are working.

"Stop…" She moaned. Not realizing that her body had already betrayed her by moving against his hands a bit. Katsuki chuckles a bit before gripping heft left cheek with his free hand. Squeezing the flesh again, he leans forward to her other hole. Staring at the pink twitching area, he leans down and begins to licks it. His long tongue slicks over the hole before stabbing it with the head of his snake-like tongue.

With his fingers thrusting into her tight wet flower and his tongue playing at her most sensitive part. Izuku soon realized that her body wouldn't last for long. Katsuki knew her weakness, just as she did with his. He knew every part to pull, poke and even suck just for her to submit. And in the end, he got his goal.

"KATSUKI NO!" Izuku screamed before another green lightning flashed. Only this one was much bigger with a bigger flash. It was so big that Katsuki had to close his eyes for sec before noticing that Izuku body was no longer heavy. Removing his fingers from her flower, the blonde male pushes the young woman off his body.

Izuku rolls on the concrete ground, breathing heavily, she tries to regain what little energy she had but fails when Katsuki crawls on top of her. Smirking ear to ear, his hands move against her chest area. Grabbing the green silks, he tears the fabric of her, along with her bra. Izuku tries to quickly cover her breast but was stopped when Katsuki sat on her chest. His raging boner hovering over her face high and mighty.

"Time to get to work Deku." He growled at her as he unzips his pants. Izuku watches in amaze as he frees one of the things that makes him cocky. Ten inches of pure adult pleasure hovering over her, precum leaking from the tip as his veins begins to twitch.

"I keep forgetting how big you are…" Izuku mutters as both her hand's wrap around his member, gripping and tugging softly at the sensitive skin. Pulling his meat down a bit, she licks the sensitive skin with the tip of her tongue. Katsuki growls, bitting the bottom of his lip, holding back his rage as she teases his member.

"You can suck cock better than that Deku." He growls at her. She gives the tip one more lick before chuckling at him.

"I could, but it sort of hard to put this thing in my mouth in the position. Why don't you get off me and lay down."

"Tch! Like hell! I know how much of a sadistic slut you are!"

"Oh, Kacchan! 11 years together and you still think of that day?" Izuku giggled before giving him a wink. Even with his member laying on her face, she still looked scary hot to him. Especially when she kept rubbing his member without missing a beat.

"Let's face it Deku, people may think I am the sadistic fuck in our relationship, but you're the crazy one. And I have fucked you enough time to know that the second I get off you, your going to ride my balls blue."

"And a single drop won't come inside me." Izuku giggled.

"Bitch…"

"Tell you what, if you get off me, I'll let you fuck me raw and hard. I will even let you cum in me a couple of times." She tells him, giving him a wink in the process.

"I don't believe you."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Izuku asked her lover. The blonde stares down at her for a while, thinking over his choices. It didn't take long for him to decide what he wanted though. Removing his body off her, he stands up and glares at her. Grabbing her by the ankles, he slides the lower part of her towards his pelvis.

"I am going to make you regret your promise…"

* * *

(Shoto)

"What happened?" Momo asked as she moans in pain. Uniform half destroyed, damaged buildings and a beat to near death villain by Shoto's foot, it was clear that today's mission was a success. Now the only thing the male with two colors had to ask now was:

"Where's Izuku? She's not answering her communicator." Shoto said before looking over to the beaten up Mina.

"I think she tackled Katsuki into that building," Mina informs Shoto as she points to the nearby building that was barely standing. Shoto presses his index finger to his mouth and begins to think.

"they have been quiet…" Shoto muttered.

"Should we go find her?" Mina asked.

"Yea, hopefully, Katsuki's dead," Shoto tells the alien looking girl before walking towards the building. The two of them push deeper and rubble to the side as they made their way deeper and deeper into the building. The deeper down they went, the more they heard noises. It was echoed sound at first, but when they got to the right level, they heard it all.

"HARD! FUCK ME HARDER!"

"YOU STUPID SEX-CRAZED BITCH!

"Oh my god…" Shoto muttered. Stopping in place, he stood against a destroyed pillar with his hands in the air and his head shaking in disapproval.

"I can't, you go see if they are alive." He orders Mina.

"Let's be honest if we hear that, their alive," Mina informs him before continuing on. And she was not only 100% right on her words, what she saw made her pinkish/purple-ish skin turn blue! Izuku laying on the torn pieces of what use to be her uniform. Her naked body covered in bite marks and what can only be assumed was cum produced by Katsuki. Her hair was a mess that was currently being gripped by Katsuki's large hand. Holding her pleasured happy face near his rock hard erect member that literally looked like it was pulsating fire.

The mere sight before her made Mina think of her life choice. And my life choices, I mean why she hasn't killed Katsuki yet for making one of her besties look like a future adult star in the making.

"Oh my god…" Mina whispered.

* * *

(Present time)

"I still can't believe Mina spit acid at me. That stupid bitch!" Katsuki growled as he helped his heavily pregnant wife to the dining table of their home. "I had a rash for a week!"

"I think Mina thought you were trying to attack me. You were under the influence of another person's Quirk."

"SO THAT'S WHY YORU PREGNANT!"

Both heads turn to the left to see Gurīnfaia watching them from the corner. Katsuki bangs his fist on the table before shouting:

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!?"

"I LIVE HERE!" Gurīnfaia shouted at her father before running over to her mother. Hugging the green haired woman, she lays her small face on Izuku's breast then looks up to the woman.

"I am sorry I screamed at you. I didn't know dad is the reason you're having another baby."

"Did you hear that entire story!?" Izuku shouted.

"Yea, I am sorry mommy. I love you very much." She says to her mother. Katsuki, who was behind the little girl, walks over to the two and hugs them. Only to have a small spark of fire pinch him on the shoulder.

"Go away! We don't need you!" Gurīnfaia shouted at the older male.

"That's fucking it! I am cutting your hair!" Katsuki shouted in rage. Making the small child gasp in fear. Both hands latching onto the top of her head, she jumps off her mother and ran away from the tale male. Sadly, he was right in her tale.

"COME HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE THE PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARE!"

"NO! MOMMY HELP!"

Gurīnfaia screamed before disappearing around a corner. Her father soon follows, leaving Izuku alone in the dining room with a weak smile on her face. Her right-hand moves from the table to her stomach, rubbing the skin that held her second child. Looking down, she lets out a small giggle before whispering:

"Hopefully, you won't inherit your father's attitude. But if you do…that's fine. I will still love you anyway."

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you for reading!


End file.
